Radar/Gallery
This gallery shows all images related to Radar. Gallery The Gang in the Order Hall.png|Radar with Jesse, Axel, Olivia, and Lukas in the Order Hall. Jesse smile.png Radar talking with Jesse in Beacontown.jpeg|Radar and Jesse talking in Beacontown. Jesse, Radar, Stacy Plays, and Stampy Cat(with Nell in background dancing.png|Jesse introducing Radar to Stacy Plays and Stampy Cat. Minecraft2_2019-06-06_05-40-36.png Radar cleans Redstone Heart.png Radar holding a book.png Screen Shot 2017-07-12 at 12.19.41 PM.png|Radar talking about Nohr. Radar looking at Gauntlet.png|Radar looking at Romeo's Gauntlet. Radar thinking what's gonna happen to Beacontown.png Try to lead them, pal.png Radar screaming happily.png maxresdefault.jpg|Radar being introduced to Jack. Stacy Plays, Radar and Stampy Cat.png S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Radar with Jesse, Lukas, Jack, Lluna, and Stella in the "Giant Consequences" key art. RadarGiantConsequences.png|Radar in "Giant Consequences". Radar scared.png Radar Talking about Clock.png I'm come with you.png Jack and Radar.png Radar Mad.png It ends today!.png We could really use a hand over here.png Minecart is the worst.png Jesse preparing for round 1.jpg|Jesse preparing for another shooting challenge while Radar is spectating Jesse. Nice shooting Jesse! .jpg|Radar cheering Jesse's archery skills. Remember not to hit civilian targets. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse about to get face-punched by piston. Ow! Dang it. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse getting face-punched by piston. Here comes round three. .jpg|Jesse and her Bow & Arrow. Jesse you did it! .jpg|Jesse, Radar and Vos. Vos, Radar, Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Vos, Radar, Jesse and Lukas. RadarAndIceGolem.jpg|Radar looking back at a smaller version of the Icy Golem (determinant). Jesse jumped after Lukas and Radar.jpg|Jesse jumping after Lukas and Radar. A little help please?.png Radar screaming as he sees Icy Golem.png Taste my bravery!.png You did it, Radar!.png Jesse, Lukas and Radar survived.jpg|Radar, Jesse and Lukas leaving the shooting gallery room. That wasn't your fault, Radar. Vos has to be somewhere in this place. We'll find him. Taste my bravery. .jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Radar. Jesse hugging Radar. .jpg|Jesse hugging Radar (determinant). Oh, wow... You're a good hugger. .jpg|Jesse hugged Radar (determinant). Jesse, Lukas and Radar.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Radar looking happily at each other. Maybe I am a hero.png Radar holding Jesse's hands.png But escaping.png Don't do it, Jesse!.png FML4.png|Radar in "Jailhouse Block". Horizon33_1-11-2017_50-58-14.jpg|Radar talking to Jesse. Radar_Ep3.png|Radar as "Prison Radar". "Prison Radar".png|Radar looking at Jesse when he is called "Prison Radar". Come at me, dude.png Radar in the Zombie Mine.png Horizon33 29-10-2017 55-3-18.jpg|Radar seeing Petra and Jack hugging (determinant). JackTalking.png Jack JHB.png Horizon33 30-10-2017 41-26-21.jpg|Radar staring at Xara, who had just killed the Warden. Petra, Jesse and Radar in Xara's town.png Radar and Petra laughing Jack.png Horizon33 6-11-2017 58-13-17.jpg|Radar seeing Ivor, Jesse, and Petra hugging (determinant). Radar and Lluna in front of the Cabin.png That's our way home!.png 2017-10-31 (5).png|Radar after he attacked the Giant Enderman. Horizon33_6-11-2017_49-31-17.jpg|Radar hiding from the Giant Enderman. Capture d’écran 2017-11-15 à 13.29.27.png|Radar asking Jesse to let him help. Radar lying on the ground.png|Radar lying on the ground. Capture d’écran 2017-11-20 à 12.37.32.png|Radar with Jesse and Petra out of the portal (determinant). Radar worrying about Fred's people.png|Radar worrying about Fred's people. Radar playing around with Axel.png|Radar playing around with Axel. Horizon33_20-12-2017_18-40-13.jpg|Radar trying to catch a breath (determinant). Horizon33 20-12-2017 10-53-12.jpg|Radar and Jesse looking at Beacontown. Horizon33_22-12-2017_53-19-21.jpg Horizon33_20-12-2017_49-10-0.jpg|Radar telling Jesse he won't disappoint them (determinant). Horizon33_20-12-2017_18-48-13.jpg|Radar explaining what he wants to do with Beacontown (determinant). Horizon33_20-12-2017_44-47-13.jpg|Radar holding back tears (determinant). Category:Galleries